


Enigmas

by yaxuxi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Aobajousai, Be ready for so many random characters from other animes appearing, Drama, Drugs, Explicit Language, Fukuroudani, Gangs, Karasuno, M/M, Nekoma, Smuggling, Sports Anime Crossovers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6025726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaxuxi/pseuds/yaxuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the city of Fukachi, there are 4 gangs that rule the territories: Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukuroudani, and Aobajousai. When a new enemy comes into play, alliances are tested, people are broken, and danger ensues. Hinata, a new recruit, wonders how he got himself into this mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Crow

The city of Fukachi sprawled out below him, nestled in a large valley. The lights of the city seemed to wink back at the 24 year old man with a tuft of bright, orange hair. Hinata Shouyo was clad in all black, his brown eyes being the only thing you could see of his face from behind the wooly, black scarf that adorned him.

What was he doing here?

That’s the question he had been asking himself ever since he got on that train after receiving an invitation from Ukai, the head of Karasuno .

Karasuno had taken his old gang, Yukigaoka, down. It had happened when Hinata was off on a business trip.

Hinata was one of the only surviving members of his gang. An immense rage swelled within him, thinking of the laughing & smiling faces of his gang members, his family. Yet he had accepted the invitation from Ukai.

He needed a job, and his old city only held haunting memories that lurked around every corner. Hinata had been the precious gang leader, and he had also been the only talented tagger in his gang.

Now, he would be the newest bodyguard to their leader and their only tagger. Something about Ukai’s bodyguard, Kiyoko, on leave for her marriage to someone named Yachi.

Hinata took one last look at the blinding city lights, letting out a shaky laugh as his eyes watered from the cold air. He turned around and climbed onto his black motorcycle, the rev of the engines echoing off the valley walls as he drove down to the city.

 

Hinata glanced up at the large building warily. It was called Ukai Shipping, which was just a front for their illegal weapon trading business, apparently.

He shoved his gloved hands into his pockets as he strode into the building. Hinata had received directions from an unknown number last night; all they said was : ‘Ukai Shipping. Tomorrow at 9 am. Go to the 10th floor.”

So here he was, in a tiny, rickety elevator that was blasting some lame 90s music standing awkwardly next to a small, freckled man who kept making sniffling noises. They were both going to the same floor, which had to count for something, he guessed. Hinata shifted his weight around, looking anywhere but at the man who kept sniffling. Finally, the elevator doors opened with a charming ding, and Hinata all but sprinted out, proceeding to crash straight into a tall body.

He glanced up at a tall, black haired man who frowned down at Hinata. “Watch where you’re going,” the man said in a rough tone as he pushed past Hinata, taking long strides away.

Hinata gave an indignant huff as he walked towards the receptionist. A beautiful woman, with long, sleek black hair turned to face him, a heavenly smile adorning her face. Her nametag read Kiyoko. Wait, this was the deadly bodyguard Hinata had heard about?!

Suddenly, an image of Kiyoko in a long black dress, her hair whipping in the wind as she held a gun appeared in Hinata’s mind. He shook his head fervently, smacking himself. Now was not the time to daydream.

“I assume you are Hinata, correct?” 

“Yes, the one and only.”

“Very well. Go through those doors on the left. Ukai-san is waiting for you.”

Hinata gave a quick nod, gulping as he slipped through the doors. For some reason, he felt nervous. Hinata laid a hand over his heart, which was beating rather quickly. He gulped again, pushing through another set of doors.

The doors he went through opened into a room where 4 men were waiting for him; One sat, while the other three stood behind him, surrounded by an intimidating aura. Hinata mumbled out a greeting as he came to a standstill in front of the man with spiky blond hair.

“Hinata Shouyo, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. My name’s Ukai, though you probably already know that. Let me introduce you to my three territory leaders.”  
“This is Ennoshita Chikara, first quadrant leader,” A fairly average looking man shot Hinata a smile. They were the dangerous type.

“The scary looking guy over there-trust me he really isn’t scary-is Asashi Azumane, the second quadrant leader.” The largest man with his hair in a scruffy bun gulped as Hinata settled his gaze upon him. Hah, looks like he’s one of those timid giant types.

“And this one over here is my most trustworthy leader, Sawamura Daichi, leader of the third and largest quadrant. I suggest being nice to these three,” Ukai gave Hinata a wink as his gaze settled on the last leader, who gave him a warm smile.

Hinata’s gaze wandered back to Ukai, who was sitting in the chair, arms crossed over his chest, grinning.

“So…..Hinata, you ready to learn the ropes of our company?”

Hinata almost blurted out ‘yes sir’ but restrained himself and simply nodded, a smirk settling on his face. He felt the tight knot in his chest unravel. He was once again, back in his element.

“Boys, you can leave. Hinata you’ll be seeing a lot of these three, so be sure you’re polite to them,” Ukai waved the three men out, a playful grin on his face. Hinata acknowledged them by dipping his head politely as they filed out, Asashi sending him a shy wave.

“Hinata I know I gave you the outline of what your job will be, but your role as my bodyguard…well it won’t come into effect till 2 weeks. So for now, your role is to be the tagger and partner with another member. Any questions?” Ukai glanced up at Hinata, his golden eyebrow raised as if daring Hinata to defy him. Of course he would take the challenge.

“Yes, sir. One, how will I be aware when and where to tag? And second, who’s my partner?”

“I will personally text you the locations, and I’m sure you’re already aware of our symbol, yes?” Hinata nodded, shoving his hands deeper into his pocket, until he could feel the handle of his tech-9 digging into his knuckles.

“And about your partner-“

A loud bang silenced Ukai, as the same man that Hinata had crashed into earlier tumbled into the room. He stalked over, banging his hand down on Ukai’s desk.

“Boss, we need to act now. The scoundrels from Nekoma are clearly in our territory!” Hinata stared wide-eyed, as the black haired man basically yelled in his leader’s face. He grew even more shocked when Ukai let out a thunderous laugh.

“Kageyama, relax. They had my permission,” the man named Kageyama visibly relaxed, though he still had a frown on his face.

“Who’re you?” Kageyama grumbled out, furrowing his eyebrows as he glared at Hinata.

“I could ask you the same question, punk, “ Hinata retorted.

“What did you call me, ya shorti-“

“Oye, shut your traps, the both of ya. Kageyama, you will be taking this young man on your raids and your jobs for the next 2 weeks and basically showing him around the company, understand?”

“But sir-“ Kageyama began, a furious look on his face. Not like I wanna be your partner either, Hinata thought, shooting Kageyama a murderous glare.

“Understand?” Ukai gave Kageyama a look, his mouth pushed into a straight line.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Hinata, you know how and where to reach me if you need to. I’ll see you in 2 weeks. And I’ll be sending you locations almost every day, so be prepared,” Ukai smiled at him knowingly as Hinata inclined his head, following Kageyama out the door.

“Hey, I’m Hinata Shouyo,” He stuck his hand out for Kageyama to shake.

“Kageyama Tobio. Don’t get in my way for the next 2 weeks, shortie,” he pushed past Hinata’s hand, scowling. This caused Hinata to scowl.

“Hey, what’s your problem?” Hinata sprinted in front of Kageyama, to stop him from walking away.  
“My problem is you, some random guy pushing into our gang! Just go back wherever you came from, ya shortie!” Kageyama pressed his index finger into Hinata’s chest, causing him to stumble back.

He glared at Kageyama, but didn’t say anything as he followed him out of the building.  
It had been 4 days since Hinata’s partnership to Kageyama had been decided by Ukai. Since then, Hinata had shadowed Kageyama as he reluctantly grumbled out information about their gang and explained how they worked. Looks like Kageyama still didn’t like me invading their “family”, Hinata thought with a snort as they walked around a warehouse on the coast of Fukachi.

Hinata had long lost Kageyama in this huge warehouse, so he wandered around by himself, hands in the pocket of his black jeans. He scanned the hundreds of boxes surrounding him, looking for anything even remotely out of place. Hinata heard bits and pieces of conversation, but he didn’t go and look for Kageyama; instead he continued his exploration.

He heard a loud voice yelling something, followed by a sound that Hinata assumed was someone being whacked. Curiosity took over him as he leaped on top of several boxes to get a better view of what was causing the noise.

A man with a mop of silver hair was laughing at two other men who were having a playful brawl on the floor. One of them had spiky dark brown hair with a blonde streak with tattoos sneaking up his neck, while the other was completely bald.

“Noya, get back here damn it! You owe me $15!” The bald one shouted, gritting his teeth as the other ran away.

“No way! You’ll definitely kill me!!”

“That’s the point!!”

Neither were paying attention to where they were running, and both of them crashed straight into the pile of boxes that Hinata was standing on. A look of panic appeared on Hinata’s face in the split second before he tumbled to the floor and landed on top of the silver haired man. When everyone came to, the man gave him a bemused look.

“Well, you weren’t here five seconds ago,” The man remarked, offering a hand to Hinata as they both stood up.  
The two men who had been arguing immediately fell into battle stance as they realized there was a new face.

“You! Are you a spy? Why are you here? We don’t do anything suspicious, we’re just workers at a shipping company!!” The bald one exclaimed rapidly, waving his arms around.

“Yeah, yeah, what he said!” The short one blurted out, a defiant look settling on his features.

“Ignore those two. My name’s Suga, I’m a sniper for Karasuno. The bald one’s Tanaka, and that’s Nishinoya, our debt collectors. I assume you’re Hinata, Ukai’s newest recruit?” Hinata directed his attention to the handsome male who was giving him an almost blinding smile.

“Uh, yes, that’s me. Hinata Shouyo, a pleasure to meet you.” He inclined his head to the three, when he heard footsteps approaching from behind.

“You moron! Where the fuck did you go off to?” Hinata turned around to see an angry Kageyama glaring at him.

“Relax, Tobio, he’s just been talking to us,” Suga assured him, winking at Hinata when Kageyama wasn’t looking. Hinata gave Suga a grateful smile back.

He had known Suga for less than a minute, but he found that he liked him more than Kageyama.. Dumbass Kageyama, Hinata thought, glaring at him.

“Whatever. C’mon, Hinata. We have a raid to do on the warehouse. Their company didn’t pay us on time, so we need to give them a warning,” Tobio mumbled, grabbing Hinata’s upper arm and dragging him out of the warehouse.

And Hinata let him. He waved to the three men, who stared at him with varying levels of amusement. The next time he would see them, there wouldn’t be such a cheery mood.  
“Where are we?” Hinata glanced up at the large warehouse that had the words, “SHIRATORIZAWA STEEL” written on the side.

“This is a company we often trade with, who also happen to be a gang. But we don’t interfere with that part much. They haven’t paid for the latest shipments, so this is just something to keep them on their toes. Get your gun out,” Tobio held his .45 out to the side casually as he walked in, Hinata following cautiously.  
Five men glanced up as Tobio and Hinata entered. Hinata’s strikingly orange hair announced his presence, while Tobio chose a more audible way. He shot the man standing closest to them.

Following his lead, Hinata began shooting. He had to jump out of the way a few seconds later, when someone aimed at his crotch.

“C’mon man, I wanna have kids one day!” Hinata whined, dusting the front of his pants. Immediately, he shot the man who had aimed at him.

When it came to fighting, Hinata turned into a completely different person. He didn’t notice the amazed look Tobio was giving him. He didn’t hear the loud shots of the gun. He didn’t feel the blood spattering everywhere.

The gunshots, bullet after bullet echoed around the large warehouse, as the partners stood back to back, eradicating their enemies one by one. At times like this, Hinata’s soul felt at peace, though he brought nothing but peace.

It was a psychotic thought, but Hinata relished in the thought that he had killed only those who deserved death.

Suddenly, Hinata heard a cry of surprise. One of the workers had survived, and he was pointing a gun at Tobio’s head with a sinister smile on his face.

The man laughed. “It’s your turn to die today, Ka-ge-ya-ma To-bi-o.”

“I don’t think so, bastard,” Hinata mumbled under his breath as he proceeded to do one of the stupidest things in his life. He grabbed ahold of the metal hook hanging from the ceiling, and swung himself over to them, letting out an animalistic shriek all the while doing so.

Looking back on it, he probably looked like an orange haired Tarzan.

Hinata crashed into the man at full speed, knocking him over and sending the gun flying. Hinata quickly shot him, and wiped the blood away from a cut on his lip.

He glanced over at Tobio, who was kneeling on the floor, a haunted look in his eyes as he shivered.

“Hinata…thank you….I really thought I was going to di-“

“Ah, shut up you baka! I hate geniuses like you..” Hinata mumbled and pulled Tobio up, who leaned heavily on Hinata’s side as they walked out.

What a troublesome man.  
Hinata trudged back into headquarters with Tobio, who was furiously yelling at someone named Tsukishima on the phone.

“Why the fuck not Kei? You and Tadashi sit still, we’re headed there right now!”

The man on the other end of the phone said something in response, which made Tobio scowl.

“Yes, you have to help me.”

There was a pause as Tobio listened. “I don’t care if you don’t want to. We’re coming.” Tobio ended the phone call with that.

Hinata gave him a curious look, but all he got was silence in return. Ever since Hinata had saved his life three days ago, Tobio had treated him like a friend instead of an annoying pest.

Had he known earlier that all it would take to be on Tobio’s good side was saving his life, Hinata would have accidentally shoved Tobio off a bridge or something and ‘saved’ him.

As they walked side by side on the way to the analyst room, Hinata glanced disreetly at Tobio. The man’s black hair covered his face, and Hinata had to resist the urge to brush it out of the way.

Wait, what the actual fuck did I just think.

Tobio opened a door on the right and they both walked in, Hinata sticking close to Tobio.  
“Hey Tobio,” A timid voice called out. Hinata recognized him immediately. The freckled man in the elevator who kept sniffling, he thought, grinning. 

“Oh….the royal king didn’t tell me he was bringing an elementary kid along,” a tall, blonde man stated in a drawling tone. He smirked down at the two of them, from behind his glasses. 

Elementary kid? Where? And then Hinata realized.

Oh. Oh. He did not just say that.

“Who the fuck you calling an elementary kid?” Hinata hissed, ready to tackle him.

“Ooo, how scary,” he called out teasingly, adjusting his glasses with one hand.

Tobio let out an exasperated sigh, sharing a look with the freckled man.

“Hinata, that tall asshole is Tsukishima Kei, our hacker. And the man next to him is Yamaguchi Tadashi, our head cleaner. He’s in charge of making corpses funeral ready and cleaning up bloody scenes,” the young man sniffled and waved at Hinata, while Tsukishima just sneered.

“Well, um, I should get going. Bye Tsukki!” Yamaguchi patted Tsukishima awkwardly on the arm and ran out. Hinata snorted.

“What?” Tsukishima snapped, glaring at Hinata.

“’Bye Tsukki!’” Hinata said in a mocking tone, laughing as Tsukishima’s face went red.

“Listen up shorty, I fu-“

“Shut up, Kei. Do you have the information I need? Or was it too difficult for you to understand?” Tobio asked, rubbing his eyes. He was already tired of their bickering.

“Of course, I’m a gifted hacker,” Tsukishima mumbled something about ‘shoving the information where it don’t shine,’ as he sifted through a pile of papers and threw a folder at Tobio.

“That has all our files on Shiratorizawa.”

“Thanks. You’ll be coming to the party Aoba Johsai is hosting today, right?” Tobio asked, flipping through the file with a vacant look on his face.

“Yeah, can’t exactly say no when Ukai tells you to go. See you there, shorty.” Tsukishima sent a smirk Hinata’s way. He returned the look with a sneer.

This wasn’t the first he’d heard about the party. Apparently, one of their neighboring gangs, Aoba Johsai was known for hosting huge, elegant parties. 

The four major gangs normally all showed up, and had a large meeting to discuss trade, peace-keeping, borderies, etc afterwards. Ukai had told certain members to come, and Hinata had been picked.

This would be the first time Hinata went somewhere as the official bodyguard of Ukai. In the past few weeks or so, Hinata had done several jobs as a tagger. The graffiti work of the soaring black crow was a beautiful symbol, so Hinata didn’t mind painting it over and over again. And his satisfaction only grew when he heard others talking about how amazing they were.

Hinata was lounging around at headquarters, tapping away a message to his sister, Natsu. She was studying abroad in America, something about becoming a professional volleyball player.

He glanced up to see Suga laughing about something with Daichi, a hand resting on Daichi’s arm. After a while, Hinata had realized that the two were sort of like the parents of the group. They gave off very parental vibes.

Daichi tended to treat Hinata like a child, as did Suga, and practically every other member. Yes, he did look rather innocent, with his large brown eyes, bright orange hair, and small stature. But if they only knew the bridges he had burnt in his past to get to where he was today...  
.  
Today was the day of the party and they were to leave in an hour. Ukai, along with the three leaders, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Suga, and Hinata were all attending. Hinata, being a bodyguard, was the only person allowed inside with his weapons.

Hinata had strapped a gun to the inside of his ankle, a knife and gun rested along his waist, and he was wearing a ring that doubled as a small knife when you hit a certain button.

Since they were supposed to dress nicely, Hinata had decided to wear black slacks, a black button up shirt, a black tie, and to add a nice splash of color, a maroon bomber jacket, ending it with his laced combat boots.

Hinata’s old gang sign had been a coiled snake, eyes blazing and tongue hissing. It crawled up the back of his neck, normally hidden from sight. But now, Hinata didn’t care. He tied his hair back so the tattoo was visible. It almost seemed to leap off his skin, and it attracted attention, but Hinata ignored it all. The years he had led that gang had been the best of his life.

After an hour of messing around with Noya & Tanaka (whom he had become friends with quickly), it was time to leave. Hinata leapt up and stationed himself next to Ukai as they went out to the cars that were waiting to whisk them away to the party.

His blood boiled when he heard Tsukishima snicker because of the height difference between him and everyone else present. Oh, ‘Tsukki’ was going to get it good after this damned party.  
They were the last gang to arrive at the party. Hinata casually strode along into the party, hands in his pockets. His mouth almost dropped in shock.

Women in gorgeous dresses slinked through the party, men with cat like eyes appeared around every corner, and there was a sinisterly elegant air to the event. Strobe lights cast odd shadows on everyone, the classical music playing in the background seemed to rip through his soul and come back once more to stitch it up.

This event gave him an odd vibe.

“Well, go and mingle everybody. We meet in the fourth room on the left on the second floor at 3am. Don’t be late,” Ukai left them with that, a cigarette already making its way to his lips as he called out to a friend in the crowd.

By the time Hinata looked back, everyone from Karasuno had already left. Wow, what great friends. He pushed his hands deeper into his pockets and walked over to the food table, grabbing a cookie to nibble on.

“Oye~who let you in, shrimpy?” a teasing voice called out in a tilting tone. Hinata turned to glare at the owner of the voice.

“Who the fuck are you?” Hinata clenched the cookie in his hand, reducing it to crumbs.

“Aye, don’t take it out on the cookie. But, alas, how can you not know me?” the unknown man looked heartbroken, as his head fell in his hands.

The man’s eye, which was now visible from underneath the head of brown hair, was twinkling with mischief as he winked at Hinata.

“I am, after all, the host of this party. So I suggest you answer my questions now. Who are you and who are you working for?” The man breathed into Hinata’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

Hinata jerked away from the man, who he supposed was Oikawa Tooru if he was telling the truth about him being the host.

“My name’s Hinata Shouyo. I’m Ukai’s new bodyguard,” he announced, puffing his chest out. The man let out a bell like laugh, doubling over as his face turned red.

“Ukai’s standards sure have lowered, eh? Hiring elementary kids, ahaha,” The man wiped a tear away, still laughing. Hinata resisted the urge to kick the man in the shin.

“I’m 24. I may be small, but with this body,” Hinata pointed at himself as he pulled the man’s ear towards him, “I’ve killed more people than you’ve ever met.” Hinata let go of the man and stalked away.

Oikawa Tooru stared at the man’s small back angrily marching away. The Grand King of Aoba Johsai had been shocked into silence for once.

It was 2 am and Hinata was bored out of his mind. He was sitting on the edge of the pool outside, the winter winds ruffling his hair. His cheeks and nose were red, and his hands were numb. He shivered, rubbing his hands together. The sound of glasses clinking and laughter floated down from the open doors on the veranda.

He had sat and talked with Daichi and Suga for a while, before their very open flirting had become too much for him. He had excused himself, grabbed some food, and 45 minutes later, he was still out here. There was still an hour till the official meeting between the gangs began.

What the hell was he supposed to do for the next hour?

The trees, which had been making a lovely noise as they swayed in the wind, made an odd rustling sound. Hinata whipped around, only to make eye contact with icy blue eyes.

“Shit, he saw us!”

“Well don’t just sit there, grab him!”

Before Hinata could react, two, strong men grabbed his arms and yanked him up, one covering his mouth. Hinata kicked out, and got punched and kicked around in return a few times.

“You sure this Ukai’s new bodyguard? He looks like an elementary kid,” The men in the group snickered.

Oh, that was it. They could kidnap him or whatever the fuck they were doing, but they would not make fun of his height.

Hinata fucking lost it. He didn’t feel the pain as he practically yanked his arm out of his socket. He didn’t feel the pain of the knife lodged in his thigh. He spun and whirled, kicking at the men till they all dispersed because they didn’t want to get their ass handed to them on a silver platter by this small man.

Hinata finally stopped whirling and stood there, breathing hard. All he could remember was the tattoo of the wings of some bird peeking out from the sleeves of one of the men. When Hinata checked his phone, it was already 2:45 am. Time sure does fly.

The pain of Hinata’s wounds, especially the knife, still hadn’t settled in. He chose to ignore them all and head to the allotted room for the meeting. When he entered the room, everyone was already there. They all turned to stare at him, and cries of surprise came from the Karasuno corner as they all flew towards him.

“Hinata, what in the world happened?”

“Oye, shrimpy who the hell stabbed you?”

“Hinata? Hinata? Please tell me you’re okay!!”

A flurry of voices surrounded him, and he saw members of the other gangs staring at him with confused expressions. And suddenly, like a train crashing into him, all of the pain hit him.

“OW SHIT FUCK I’VE BEEN STABBED IN THE LEG HOLY FUCK,” Hinata yelled at the top of his lungs, staring at the knife protruding out of his thigh.

To make matters worse, everyone in the room decided to flip the fuck out. A man with silver hair stood next to a black haired man and was staring at the knife with an amazed look.

“How did it take so long for the pain to register, shrimpy?” The man from earlier had slinked up behind him, a mysterious smirk on his face. All the while, everyone in the background decided to keep flipping out.

“ALL OF YOU. SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Everyone silenced at once, staring at Hinata in surprise.

“Now. Someone get some bandages, towels, and hot water, please,” Hinata asked calmly. Three men got up and disappeared, only to reappear a minute later with the requested supplies. Hell, these gangs sure are efficient.

Hinata stumbled over to a chair, and almost let out a laugh. All these big shot gang members were watching him with curiosity. Him, of all people.

Hinata took a deep breath, his grip on the handle of the knife tightening. He scrunched his face up, and took one more deep breath.

“Hey, oye, kid, what the hell do you plan on doing?” The man with scruffy black hair looked at him, mouth shaped in an ‘o’.

Hinata grit his teeth, and with one more deep breath, he pulled the knife out of his thigh, letting out the loudest yell as it slid out with a sickening squelch.

“AHHH FUCK THAT HURT!!” Hinata hollered, grabbing the towels. And of course, everyone was flipping the fuck out. Again. 

“HOLY SHIT FUCK THERE’S A LOT OF BLOOD!!”

“FUCK THIS LITTLE KID JUST PULLED A KNIFE OUT OF HIS THIGH WHAT IF HE DIES?!? KENMA WHAT IF THIS KID DIES??”

“OH HO HO THIS IS NOT GOOD AKAASHI THERE IS A SHIT TON OF BLOOD.”

“THE BLOOD DOESN’T EVEN MATCH HIS OUTFIT RIGHT NOW.”

Hinata ignored all the yelling and quickly ripped off the jeans, taking towels and soaking them in hot water. A tear slipped down his face as the hot towels made contact with his raw, bleeding skin.

“Hinata, I’ll take care of the rest,” The soft voice of Suga whispered in his voice. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as Suga and Daichi continued the process he had started.

The last thing Hinata saw before he passed out was a very concerned Kageyama and a boy whose hair reminded him of pudding staring down at his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oya oya oya! hope you enjoyed that first chapter ! Updates will be on my tumblr @ fluffyhinata


	2. Men With Galaxies in Their Eyes Can Only Bring War

Hinata woke up with a start, confused when he felt the hard surface underneath him. Right, he was at a meeting between the gangs, not at home. His awakening had caught the attention of the rest of the people, who turned to him and started talking all at once.

“Jesus Christ, shut the fuck up and talk at once!” he ordered, rubbing his hand on his head, which was pounding from all the noise. As an ex-leader, Hinata was used to taking control in situations like this. 

“My name’s Kuroo. First of all, what the hell happened to you, kid?” A man clad in an all red suit pushed ahead and gave Hinata a pointed look.

Did you really have to add the kid part? Hinata thought. But he pushed that aside and explained the shenanigans that had took place outside next to the pool. After his story, all the members from various gangs stood there silently.

“How the hell did all of this happen under my roof? I need to check things with security. Iwa-chan, check things with security!” Oikawa ordered a man standing in the shadows, who disappeared the minute the order was issued.

“Sorry about this shrimpy. Didn’t think our security was this shitty,” Oikawa shot him an apologetic look, taking a seat on the edge of the couch. Hinata managed a grateful smile through his pain, clutching at his thigh.

“So…..you saw the tip of a bird’s wing?? That’s all? Nothing else?” Kuroo stood there, asking question after question.

“My answer isn’t going to magically change in between the 1.5 seconds you ask me, Kuroo. Yes, that’s all I saw,”Hinata grumbled out, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, we’ve delayed the meeting enough, so shall we get started?” Ukai clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention. Hinata softly groaned as he stood up and walked over to Ukai’s side; he was here as a bodyguard after all.

The meeting went as any meeting between gangs did. They discussed trade between the two gangs, what risky deals are happening, and the topic of gang territories and boundaries. The only new addition was that every gang would now be on the lookout for the bird wing tattoo and investigate tonight’s events.

The Karasuno gang headed home around 8 am, everyone half asleep and exhausted from the meeting. Hinata waved a sleepy goodbye to Suga and Daichi as he climbed onto his train to head home. His warm bed was waiting for him.

Plus, Hinata had an early day tomorrow. Two members from Fukurodani, Bokuto and Akaashi, were going to a café in karasuno territory. Hinata had been assigned to keep an eye on them to make sure there wasn’t any funny business.

Hinata practically leaped onto his bed when he got home. He was asleep in minutes.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Bokuto liked to call Akaashi the man with galaxies in his eyes. He said the way the morning light hit them when he woke up made it look like there were thousands of tiny stars trapped in his eyes.

Bokuto was one of the main territory leaders. And he was hopelessly in love with Akaashi, who was the son of the main boss of his gang. At first, Bokuto thought he never stood a chance. I mean, Akaashi was practically a God. Bokuto still flirted with him every chance he got.

The day Bokuto asked Akaashi to be his boyfriend was also the day Bokuto fainted for the first time. When he heard Akaashi say the words, “Yes, please take care of me,” all of his dreams came true.

Bokuto did tend to be very over protective of Akaashi though.

“AKAAAAASHHHHHIIIIII!”

“Yes, what is it Bokuto?” Akaashi’s head peered around the corner at Bokuto, who stood in front of his closet clad only in his boxers. A light blush spread across the tops of Akaashi’s face, but he cleared his throat. 

Compose yourself, Akaashi.

“I don’t know what to wear for our date!!” Bokuto gave a slight whine, stomping his foot.

“Just wear a pair of jeans and a nice button up shirt. Let’s go, I won’t wait forever,” Akaashi called in a teasing tone. That made Bokuto move faster, and in less than 5 minutes, the unlikely couple were on there way to a café on the outskirts of karasuno territory.

The two sat outside, hands intertwined as they sipped on their respective drinks. The sun was bright, but the cool breeze was just strong enough that you didn’t feel the heat. 

Akaashi’s eyes seemed to have even more stars in them today, Bokuto thought as he stared into Akaashi’s eyes.

“Akaashi?”

“Hmmm?”

“I know Valentine’s day isn’t for a while but…..will you be my OWLentine?” Bokuto let out peals of laughter when he saw the look of horror that crossed Akaashi’s face after hearing Bokuto’s newest owl pick up line.

“Bokuto I love you, but sometimes these owl pick up lines might just kill me…”

Bokuto giggled and brought Akaashi’s hand up to his lips so he could press a kiss to the inside of Akaashi’s wrist. He also did this so he could see Akaashi’s cheeks turn a lovely shade of red. Bokuto giggled once again.

Their lunch went by pretty uneventfully, much to the dismay of the karasuno gang member who had been sitting behind them in a black wig and sunglasses.

Bokuto and Akaashi had linked hands and were taking a walk around the neighborhood. 

Bokuto occasionally leaned in close to the other man, whispering a joke in his ear. No matter what it was he said, Akaashi always smiled or let out laughter, his eyes twinkling. Bokuto found himself unconsciously smiling every time he glanced at Akaashi.

The stars from Akaashi’s eyes seemed to be falling every where, at least from Bokuto’s point of view. His gaze lingered on Akaashi the entire time. And it still lingered there as they turned the corner.

Bokuto’s soul had grown a sort of attachment to Akaashi’s soul over the years. It was always there and it never broke.

But for the first time, Bokuto felt the connection snap. The stars in Akaashi’s eyes faded in front of him. The sound of the bullet hitting Akaashi never registered with him. The sound of people screaming didn’t register in Bokuto’s ears. The blood rushed to his head. His hands shook violently. 

All he could see was the man he loved bleeding a bright, red color out in front of him, along with all his stars. Bokuto grasped Akaashi in his arms. He had to do something, anything to stop the bleeding. But he didn’t know what. He saw the stars pouring out, surrounding him, blinding his vision. And he felt himself bleeding along with Akaashi.

Bokuto doesn’t register anything that happens next. But when he starts becoming aware of his surroundings, he’s already sitting in the hospital ward with Akaashi’s father sitting next to him, head in his hands.

And that’s when Bokuto starts sobbing. The tears don’t stop coming. He feels an arm come around his shoulder. The broken souls of him and Akaashi’s father bleed together when they hear that the man who had galaxies in his eyes may not ever awake to hold even a single star.

 

It’s 5 in the afternoon when Kuroo suddenly receives a call from Bokuto about a meeting. Kuroo, never one to care for times, shrugs and says he’ll be right over. They decide to meet in their usual place, which is a small club in the center of Fukurodani territory.

Kuroo heads into the club, which was vacant because it didn’t open till 7 pm later tonight. He quickly nods at the bar tender, and heads up to the VIP room, where he knew Bokuto and the boss of Fukurodani were waiting for him.

He walked in, and Kuroo immediately felt the sullen mood of the room. Bokuto had dark bags under his eyes, and his fingers wouldn’t stop twitching. The boss rolled a pen between his hands, his face looking broken down and haggard.

“Kuroo….take a seat,” Bokuto mumbled, his voice shaking even from those simple words.

Worry clutched at Kuroo’s heart. He had never seen his closest friend look this broken. What in the world had happened? 2 days ago, he had been smiling, laughing and showing Kuroo pictures of Akaashi, his fiancé. Speaking of which, where is Akaashi? 

“So..how’s business?”

“The usual, no one’s over dosed too bad yet, though," Kuroo answered, surprised at the small talk. 

“Yeah, our handling business hasn’t been going well either.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo awkwardly laughed. 

“Boss, get to the point,” Bokuto interjected, a dark look on his face.

“My son….he’s been…shot,” The boss barely got out as he slumped onto the desk, a tear shakily making its way down his face.

No. 

No, how could this happen? Akaashi was another one of Kuroo’s close friends, and this room didn’t feel complete without him.

“He’s in a coma and the doctors aren’t sure when he’ll wake up,” Bokuto whispered, wiping away his tears furiously.

“Who could have done this?” Kuroo asked, his voice raw with emotion, slightly shaking with anger.

“We think it’s Karasuno,” Bokuto mumbled.

“Them? Why would they do this? Karasuno is all sorts of asshole, but they wouldn’t start war without a reason!”

“It took place in Karasuno territory. They knew we were coming, where we were, and they probably had someone following us. Everything points to them. And if they won’t start a war without a reason, they sure as hell gave us a reason to start one.”

Kuroo didn’t want to believe it, but the evidence that pointed back at them was overwhelming. Someone had to pay for possibly putting Akaashi out of business for the rest of his life. Someone had to pay for the broken souls that sat in front of him.

Orders to attack & raid Karasuno headquarters (not to kill, but to scare) later that night were given to elite members of Fukurodani & Nekoma. Both leaders would participate, the wounds on their heart still raw from earlier today.

When he first told Nekoma, they were outraged at first. Sure, they all had a rivalry with Karasuno, but to go this far? But when Kuroo told them about Akaashi and all the evidence, they immediately consented.

 

A friend’s life was a cost they would never pay for their silly rivalry.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Hinata yawned, sitting outside the room where the 4 leaders debated over what he had reported: the fact that Akaashi had been shot. Hinata couldn’t erase the image from his mind. 

Especially the look on Bokuto’s face. From what he could tell, the two were in love.

Hinata felt sick to his stomach. Losing a loved one could destroy you forever. Hinata would know.

He felt apprehensive. Something bad was going to happen; Hinata could feel it in his gut. Not like he could tell any of the other members without being laughed out of the room.

Tanaka & Noya were sitting next to him, poring over a pile of papers, mumbling angrily. Hinata was reading over a report on the previous raids that Karasuno had done; he needed to know their enemies so he could be on alert at all times.

Ever since Hinata had arrived in Fukachi, he had been keeping tabs on all the crime happening in the city. He had stumbled across some domestic terrorism reports while sneaking through police reports. Apparently, in the last 5 years, over 20 reports of domestic terrorism had been reported.

He didn’t know what to make of this information, but when he analyzed it carefully, there were some similarities. The time between the attacks were the same length, and it was always the same type of bomb being used.

Hinata’s bag was overflowing with crime reports and papers, all of the important facts in them highlighted with a bright yellow. He rolled the highlighter between his thumb and index fingers, flummoxed as he read the reports on Shiratorizawa.

The two companies had butted heads often, and it always ended with one of the sides losing some type of asset.

Hinata looked up to see Suga cleaning a rifle and talking animatedly to a grinning Daichi. Hinata had heard rumors that sometimes the last thing people saw before they died was Suga & Daichi flirting. Hinata shuddered at the thought of that being his last moments.

Hinata stood up to stretch his limbs, another yawn escaping his mouth. His ears perked; he had heard an odd ticking noise coming from the back entrance. 

Curious, he headed over there, scratching his head as the ticking noise grew louder and louder.

By this time, the noise had caught everyone’s attention, including Ukai’s. He glanced at Hinata, who kept going closer to the noise, his eyes widening in panic.

“Hinata, get away from the door!”

Hinata glanced back, eyebrows furrowed. What?

Then, a loud bang, a ringing noise in his ears, and everything went black.

Hinata almost wished he could get knocked out again when he came to. His limbs ached, and the ringing noise in his ears was still there. His head felt wet, and when he touched it, his fingers came away stained a rusty red color. His stomach turned as he slowly stood up, pushing past the rubble surrounding him.

He blinked and rubbed at his eyes, not believing the scene in front of him. The seemingly kind men from the meeting a few nights ago were firing at Karasuno. Nekoma….and Fukurodani? Perhaps, Hinata couldn’t be sure.

Two men stood back to back in the middle; Kuroo and a silver haired man, who he assumed was Bokuto. It looked like Kuroo was supporting the man with his back, who had tears streaming down his face as he shot at Karasuno members. Why was he crying? 

Hinata remembered his job, and he quickly jumped, grabbing onto the ledge of the second floor. He pulled himself up onto the rungs and scanned the scene below him, looking for a head of blonde, spiky hair. 

When he found it, he jumped over there, pulling his gun out.

Ukai was crouching behind an over turned table, his gun held out in front of him. When he saw Hinata, he quickly beckoned the man over to him. Hinata mimicked Ukai’s pose, scanning the damage so far. No one had been seriously hit, but many were wounded.

Suga’s arm had been hit, and his face looked pale as he leaned on Daichi. Noya had a head wound, and Tanaka sported a similar wound. Ennoshita & Asashi stood back to back, firing back just as rapidly.

“Hinata…Nekoma & Fukurodani have waged war on us, it seems,” Ukai bit out, a bitter grin on his face.

“Well, sir, no offense, but no fucking shit,” Hinata snorted, lifting the gun up and shooting at the pudding haired man, who quickly scampered behind a desk.

“Sir, where is Kageyama?” Hinata whispered, glancing back at Ukai, who had leaned back in a weird angle to avoid a bullet.

“I sent him to call Oikawa to inform of what’s happening. We need an ally on our side if we’re to face up against these two.”

“But what I don’t understand is, why wage war on us?” Hinata tried aiming at Kuroo’s head, but missed because the silver haired man pushed him out of the way, sending Hinata an icy glare.

“I suspect, but I’m not exactly sure,” and Ukai left it at that.

The battle raged on for another 20 minutes, Hinata barely avoiding stray bullets, jumping over tables, ducking under people, the usual. One of his bullets hit the pudding haired man’s psp, causing the man to glare at Hinata, who gulped and ran for it. Kageyama entered the fray in the last 10 minutes, out of breath as he held his gun off to his side.

Hinata’s thigh flamed as if someone had poured acid all over it. With every step he took, every time he jumped, it ached more and more. When he touched his thigh gently, the front of his pants were soaked with a dark red color. Hinata grimaced, but took the pain in stride. This barely hit the surface of the pain he’d experienced before.

He saw Tsukishima fumbling with a gun, almost shooting himself in the foot as a Nekoma member advanced on him. Looks like the hacker was useless at some things. 

Hinata leaped on the nekoma member’s back, shooting the man in the foot and shoving him away from Tsukishima, whose face had gone red. He mumbled out a thanks, but by that time Hinata had already been whisked away to continue fighting.

The fighting finally ended. All the Nekoma & Fukurodani members had filed out, leaving only Kuroo & Bokuto.

“This is just a warning Karasuno,” Bokuto said, his voice shaking with hatred.

“You picked a fight with the wrong people by shooting Akaashi,” Kuroo continued, his voice dripping with anger as he turned to directly glare at Hinata.

They shot a few bullets into the ceiling and left before Hinata could protest. He whirled around to see Ukai standing in the middle of the mess, a frown on his face.

“Kageyama, you called Oikawa, correct?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. This is getting messy, and seems like a meeting will be called soon. Hinata, remember you’re my bodyguard.” With that, Ukai walked back into his office, the door to it practically falling off the hinges.

Hinata agreed.

This was getting way too messy.

 

20 minutes earlier 

 

The sound of his phone ringing woke Oikawa up. He rubbed his eyes, yawning as he answered his phone. 

“Hello, your savior Oikawa Tooru here! How can I be of help?” 

“Shut the fuck up Oikawa. I’m just calling you to let you know that Nekoma & Fukurodani has waged war on Karasuno,” the annoying voice of his kouhai, Kageyama Tobio, grumbled. 

“Oh, how annoying. This simply won’t do.” 

“Well, what the fuck are you going to do?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“You little piece of shi-"

“I’ll call Ukai in a bit. Give me an hour.” 

Oikawa ended the call, flopping back onto his bed, pulling the warm covers over him. Iwaizumi was still fast asleep next to him, letting out light snores. His broad, tanned back was covered with scars. In bed, Oikawa liked to trace those scars with the tip of his index finger. 

Iwaizumi. He was Oikawa’s bodyguard. He was his right hand man. His best friend. His lover. 

They had known each other forever. All the memories of his childhood were filled with this tanned boy with spiky hair, whose face looked absolutely stunning when Oikawa made him blush. 

Iwaizumi was one of the few people Oikawa trusted. He was the only person Oikawa could break down and show his true colors to. 

Oikawa climbed out of bed, shaking his head to clear it of these brooding thoughts. He had a meeting to set up between four of the biggest gangs. This could end with them coming to a peaceful solution. 

But on the other hand, this whole operation could crash and burn, people would pull out their guns, Oikawa would get mad, and all hell would break loose. Oikawa sighed at the thought. How tiresome. 

Sometimes, Oikawa Tooru really, really despised his job. 

 

Ukai had been right, Hinata thought. Oikawa had called a meeting between all four gangs, leaders and their respective bodyguards only. Hinata slipped a gun in his belt loop and pulled a black shirt over it. 

Kageyama grumbled about not being able to go, so Hinata made sure to smugly smirk at him whenever he got the chance. This just caused the man to scowl even more. 

“Hinata, let’s go,” Ukai beckoned Hinata over, pulling a cigarette out as he did so. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“We’ll be back in a bit. Until news is sent, assume we are still at war with Nekoma and Fukurodani,” Ukai walked out the door, Hinata trailing behind him. 

A chorus of ‘yes, sir’ went around the mob of people. They had a lot of cleaning up to do around headquarters. 

Hinata followed closely behind Ukai’s car on his motorcycle, the wind making his eyes water (he had lost his helmet a long time ago). 

This meeting could potentially solve all their problems. Or…..it could end with more war, which made Hinata feel sick to his stomach. Gang wars were his least favorite type of violence. 

Ukai’s car pulled up to a…….dive? Hinata parked next to him, looking up at the sign for the dive, a confused look on his face. It was called the Black Cat, so Hinata assumed they were near Nekoma territory. What if this was an ambush? 

Ukai confidently walked in, and Hinata followed like a shadow, though his bright orange hair made that a bit difficult to do. They headed up to the VIP lounge, and Ukai, without missing a beat, grabbed a drink off a table. Hinata chuckled to himself. If anything, he knew Ukai loved his alcohol. 

The music made the floor shake, and gave Hinata a headache. How could people stand environments like this? He stared at a couple sloppily making out (practically fucking) out on the dance floor with a disgusted look, shaking his head. 

The faster they got to the VIP lounge, the better it would be for Hinata’s stomach. 

Ukai wove through corridors, making sharp turns here and there that Hinata couldn’t keep up with. They finally arrived at their destination. Ukai edged the door open, and Hinata followed him in, hand going to his gun just in case. 

When they walked in, Oikawa gave them a smile, sending a wink to Hinata. But the other 2 parties didn’t give them as warm of a welcome. Bokuto and the main boss shot daggers at them through their eyes, and Kuroo looked like he was ready to pounce on them. Ukai silently took a seat next to Oikawa, and Hinata stood behind him. 

“Well, well, you all certainly fucked things up today, didn’t you?” Oikawa laughed, throwing his head back. 

“Cut to the chase Tooru. We aren’t here to play games,” Kuroo hissed, clenching his hands together. 

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed. “If you aren’t playing games, why the hell did you decide to wage war simply based on circumstantial evidence?” 

“Evidence doesn’t lie, Oikawa,” Bokuto shot a murderous glance at Ukai. Hinata glared right back at him. 

“If you say so. I have one thing to show you all,” Oikawa threw a folder onto the table, a smug look on his face. 

“What’s this?” Kenma grabbed the folder, his quiet voice piercing the silence. 

“Look for yourself and then try telling me that karasuno shot akaashi,” Oikawa leaned back in his chair, resting his feet on the table. 

Hinata sidled up behind Kenma, glancing at the folder. There were some newspaper clippings about domestic terrorism, but Hinata already knew about that. The thing that surprised him was a picture of a sniper crouching on the edge of a roof, pointing a rifle at Akaashi. 

“Where did you get this?” Kuroo and Bokuto pored over the folder, their voices ringing out in unison. 

“There was one security camera on the roof that was still working. We can’t really tell who it is, but I found one identifying factor that proves it wasn’t Karasuno,” if possible, Oikawa’s smug look became even more smug. 

“The tattoo on his hand…it’s the same as the man who attacked me the evening of the party,” Hinata mumbled. Everyone turned to look at him. 

“I mean, look at the picture. It’s identical to the one I saw that night,” He pointed at the photos, voice growing stronger as he explained his reasoning. 

“Ukai, you haven’t said a single word. Did Karasuno shoot Akaashi or not?” Bokuto turned to look at them, no blame in his eyes, just pure curiosity. 

“No, we did not.” 

“Well, okay, but then who did?” The boss from Fukuroudani (Hinata didn’t really know his name) asked. 

“Well, well, well. You people certainly haven’t been keeping up with what’s been happening in this city, have you?” Oikawa rubbed his hands together, getting ready for his big reveal. 

But Hinata beat him to it. Again.

“It’s about the domestic terrorism that started five years ago, isn’t it?” He interrupted, and once again, everyone turned to look at him. 

“Shrimpy~ stop stealing my lines!” Oikawa whined, a scowl on his face. Hinata inclined his head as an apology, but continued with what he was saying. 

“I’ve been reading up about the happenings in this city from the past two decades, and I realized while looking at the crime reports, there was something odd about the domestic terrorism reports starting five years ago. Hold on, I have the reports, let me show you,” Hinata grabbed his bag, yanking it open. He fumbled with the papers, blushing as all of it came tumbling out. 

He ignored the blush spreading across his face as Kuroo snickered, pulling the folder he needed out. He laid all the reports on the table, including the graph he had created about the domestic terrorism. 

“I want you to look closely at the graphs and police reports I’ve laid out in front of you. Any similarities?” Hinata oddly felt like a kindergarten teacher. Except instead of teaching children about the different colors, he was teaching slightly scary gang leaders all about bombings. 

“Um…..they all happened in equal intervals?” Kuroo asked in a hesitant voice, not very confident of his analytical skills. 

“Correct! Not only that, every bombing used the same type of bomb! I looked more into it, and all of these cases are cold cases. Every single time, the same head officer was in charge of the operations! I tried tracking him down, but it seems the man was killed in a hit and run 3 weeks ago, which couldn’t have been accidental. There have been no gangs or any person associated with these attacks, but now that we’re aware of it, we can all investigate more into it!” Hinata finished his mini speech, cheeks flushed with excitement as he rambled on. 

“Damn. Shrimpy, you found out more than I did,” Oikawa let out a whistle, giving Hinata an appreciative look. Everyone turned to look at Hinata again, this time awe struck looks on their face. 

“This kid is probably smarter than all of us combined! A genius! All hail Hinata!” Kuroo saluted him, a smirk on his face. 

“Well,” Hinata sulked, “I was a gang leader for like 6 years,” he muttered. 

“EH?” Everyone’s jaws dropped open, and Oikawa’s eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets. 

“No way! You, were a gang leader?” Bokuto practically fell off his seat. 

“Probably the leader of some small gang,” Kenma mumbled quietly, his attention on some game. 

“Yeah,” Kuroo snorted, “what gang did you lead?” 

“Yukigaoka,” Hinata said proudly. He knew about their reputation as a gang before they had fallen. They were highly respected, if not feared. 

“Woah, seriously?!” 

“Hey, didn’t you guys pull off that insane bank heist a few years back?” 

“Yep,” Hinata grinned smugly. 

“Holy shit, I thought that was just a myth!” 

“Fuck, no wonder you looked familiar! Everyone’s heard the rumors about the angry ginger leader who’s tiny but can make you piss your pants!”

Hinata glared at Oikawa. He fucking hated being called tiny. 

“Okay, back to business. Hinata, great there’s all this, but what do we do about it?” Ukai asked, and all of the gang leaders turned to look at him expectantly. Hinata gulped. 

“Well, I was thinking of postponing any inter gang investigations for one week. We go back to our respective gangs, fill them in, and possibly investigate within our own territories. We can meet up next week, same place, and discuss with new faces. Sound like a plan?” Hinata glanced around, surprised to see that they were all nodding in agreement. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Oikawa shot Hinata a wink, causing him to blush. These men sure were dangerous, but in completely different ways. 

Bokuto got up and slapped him on the back, in a friendly way (he assumed). 

“Thanks, Hinata,” Bokuto ruffled Hinata’s hair.

“For what?” Hinata looked up at the man, who had a kind smile on his face. 

“With this, I’m one step closer to killing the man who thought he could get away with hurting Akaashi.” A shiver ran down Hinata's spine at the sudden change of tone in his voice. 

Hinata studied the papers and graphs one last time before filing them away in his bag. 

“C’mon Hinata, we got to get home,” Ukai threw an arm around Hinata’s shoulders. 

Home. 

He had a place to protect and call his home now. And Hinata would make sure no one fucked with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey heyyyyy! third chapter will be up as soon as possible! thanks for the kudos ~ updates on tumblr @ fluffyhinata and you can drop by any time to just say hi


	3. We're All Going To Hell Anyways

Though the situation of the war had been dealt with by the leaders during the meeting that night, the members back home hadn’t heard the news. Soon after Nekoma and Fukurodani had left Karasuno headquarters, Noya, Tanaka, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi had been chased out of headquarters by Suga & Daichi because apparently ‘they were no help at all.’ 

Noya rubbed his head, letting out a moan. “Man, that tall Nekoma kid sure did a number on my head.” Tanaka mimicked him, muttering something about ‘shoving a knife up yamamoto’s ass the next time he saw that city boy.’ 

They headed over to the convenience store, stomachs growling and desperate for some junk food. Tsukishima was walking along, eyes partially closed as he slipped his headphones on, tuning the annoying voices of Tanaka and Noya out. Yamaguchi stuck close to Tsukishima, anxiety rolling off of him in waves. 

Noya ran to the candy aisle, mouth watering when his gaze landed on the biggest piece of cake he had ever seen. However, he lost his appetite when he saw who was standing right behind it. 

Lev Haiba. 

Noya was done with this shit. He had nearly died that evening, and now they had to completely rebuild headquarters because of these fools. And they didn’t even say why they declared war! 

He stormed over to Lev, waving his finger at him accusingly. “You. What are you doing here?” 

Lev looked down, surprise filling his face as he munched on some pocky. 

“Oh, it’s the short one!” 

“THAT’S IT! I’VE FUCKING HAD IT!”

By this time, Noya had caught the attention of the other Karasuno members, as well as 3 Nekoma members. Noya went to yank his gun out, but was stopped when Tanaka grabbed his arms, lifting him up. So, Noya kicked out at Lev with his feet. 

“Damn it, Yuu! Stop it!” Tanaka frowned, setting Noya down on the ground. Noya gnashed his teeth together, scowling at the 4 Nekoma members. 

“Aren’t we at war?” Tsukishima asked, hand traveling to the gun he had tucked away. 

Lev let out an obnoxious laugh, shaking his head. 

“Haven’t you guys heard? We aren’t at war anymore,” their negotiator, Yaku, stepped out from behind Lev, his eyebrows drawn together. 

“Bullshit. You’re probably just saying that so we don’t beat the shit outta you!” Tanaka growled, flipping Yamamoto off (who had been glaring viciously at them).

“We’re not lying,” Kenma mumbled, not glancing up as he furiously tapped away on his phone. “I just got back from the meeting.” 

Noya looked at them suspiciously, pulling his phone out to call Hinata and give them the final verdict. 

“Yuu? What’s up?”

“Shouyo! I need to confirm something with you.” 

“Yeah, just hold on a second,” Noya heard garbled noise, when all of a sudden, “Ukai you are going to fucking die get off the damn roof of the car! … What? No, I will not catch you – AHHHH” 

“Shouyo? Hinata? Ginger? Are you there? Are you alive? Hello?” Noya called into the phone frantically, hoping his favorite ginger would give some sign of life. 

“I’m alive…. Hold on, let me catch my breath. Ukai just jumped on me because he thought it would be a good idea for me to catch him.” 

“Alright, I’m good. What do you need me to confirm?” Noya threw another suspicious glance at the Nekoma members, especially the tall freak. 

“Is the war really off between us and Nekoma and Fukurodani?” Noya bit on his lip in apprehension of Hinata’s answer, his hand unconsciously going towards the knife strapped on his thigh. 

“Eh? Didn’t Ukai tell you guys. Damn it, I shouldn’t have trusted his piss drunk ass! Yeah, the war is over, it was a gigantic misunderstandin- FUCKING HELL UKAI DO NOT JUMP INTO THE RIVER!!” 

“Well, um, good luck with Ukai?” Noya hesitantly said into the phone, only imagining what the poor man must be going through. 

“Yeah, bye- UKAI I SWEAR TO GOD-“ And the phone call was cut off. 

“Looks like you lot were telling the truth,” Noya grumbled, upset that he was wrong, but glad that there was no war. Though he was still ticked off by Lev. 

“Of course we were,” Lev had a smug grin on his face. 

“Why would we lie?” Kenma glanced up from his game momentarily, trapping Noya in his cat like gaze. 

“You and the damn cats. You lot are suspicious,” Noya mumbled before walking away, furiously munching on the strawberry pocky Yamaguchi had given him. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Hinata crouched outside the building, his scarf almost flying away in the wind. His hair was slicked back and he was clad in a black tuxedo.Since his hair was pushed back, you could see the three piercings he had on each ear. 

All part of his attire for tonight’s reunion. Well, could he really call this a reunion? He had kept in touch with all of them.

It was the annual meeting that happened between the seven main gangs from his old city. And he was invited every year, because not only was it courtesy, the six other leaders were some of his closest friends. Hinata had grown up with them and couldn’t imagine life without them. 

Hinata took a deep breath, rubbed his hands on his pants, and walked into the hotel confidently. 

Hinata knocked twice, paused a second, and then knocked loudly four times. He heard shuffling, and then the face of his good friend Kuroko opened the door. Hinata grinned, bumping fists with the man as he slipped in. 

“HEYYYY THE GINGER DEVIL SHOWED UP!” Aomine yelled, swinging an arm around Hinata’s shoulders. 

“Tch, Aomine, I told you not to call me that,” Hinata poked Aomine in the side, a teasing grin on his face. 

“Shouyocchi!” He felt someone tackle him to the ground. 

“Kise, it’s good to see you. Now, get the fuck off me,” Hinata lazily swatted at Kise, whose eyes sparkled with joy. 

He felt someone pull him up, only to come face to face with Midorima. 

“Hinata, good to see you,” Akashi called out, a calculating smile adorning his features. Hinata smiled and headed over to the open seat next to Atsushi, who lazily handed Hinata some pocky. 

“Now, Hinata tell us all about your new job. What’s going on?”

“Well, that’s actually what I need a little help with. So you see….” 

Hinata explained the current situation in Fukachi, pulling out the various reports and papers he had. 

“So. What do you need from us?” Midorima asked, pushing his glasses up. 

“Well, this city is pretty close to where a lot of the bombings have happened, so I was hoping you guys could keep your eyes peeled open for any similar events nearby and report them to me. Also, if your gangs could be available when we need help, it would be appreciated,” Hinata gave them all pleading glances. 

Akashi sighed, exchanging looks with the rest of the leaders. 

“Only for you, Shouyo,” Akashi said in an affectionate tone, which mirrored on the looks the rest of the leaders gave him. He especially felt the affection when Kise tackled him again. 

They spent the rest of the night exchanging stories and jokes, drinking far too much, and showing off their weapons. The night ended with them passed out in various locations, so drunk they could barely remember their names. 

// The next morning // 

 

Hinata stood outside the hotel, waiting for Noya and Tanaka to come pick him up. His hair was all over the place, and his suit was creased, tie flying all over the place. He had lost his shoes last night, so he stood outside in his neon pink socks, shamefully. 

His appearance was bound to raise questions. 

A car pulled up in front of him, the tires screeching as it came to a standstill. The front door popped open, and Noya grinned, looking Hinata up and down. 

“What the hell happened to you?” Tanaka asked as Hinata climbed into the front seat, his head aching. He ignored Tanaka’s question and clutched his head, leaning against the window. 

“Looks like he got wasted last night,” Noya snorted, stepping on the gas and accelerating at an insane speed. 

“Didn’t think this little twerp could drink,” Tanaka’s laughter filled the car as they pulled up in front of headquarters. 

The front door was still missing, and the people inside milled about, most helping rebuild parts of the place. Ukai was perched on the second floor railing, overseeing the operations. 

Hinata trailed in after Tanaka and Noya, rubbing his head and gulping down the water bottle he had found in Noya’s car. 

“Hinata! Help Tsukishima and Yamaguchi with the boxes!” Ukai called out, pointing at the huge pile of boxes with various labels that sat in the far corner. Hinata nodded, putting the water down and heading over there. 

Seems like it’ll be a ‘work or fuck off’ day at headquarters. 

 

Hinata found himself walking. His feet carried him forward, turning random corners, the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind calming him. Ukai had told him to go investigate the scenes of the bombings, so he was headed to the most recent one: a bombing at a bar on the border of nekoma territory. He was bound to run into trouble around here, so he walked with caution. 

What he didn’t expect was to run into a bunch of nekoma members at the scene of the bombing. Kuroo, Kenma, Lev, and Yaku stood in a huddled group in front of the busted up building. They seemed hesitant to walk into the pile of rubble. 

Hinata ignored them, pulling on his gloves and walking in. Not like he could hide his presence, especially with his god damn bright ass orange hair. He crouched down and put a piece of the rubble in his bag. This could be sent to the forensics team. 

“Look who it is! Hey, kid, what are you doing here?” Kuroo called out, walking over to Hinata. Damn him, calling Hinata a kid. Sometimes, Hinata wanted to drop kick Kuroo. 

“You’re Shouyo, right?” A quiet voice, belonging to Kenma, asked him. Hinata nodded, sending the cute man a smile. Wait, did he just call Kenma cute? 

“To answer your question, I’m investigating the scenes of the most recent bombings,” Hinata told Kuroo, pulling a small little brush out of his bag. 

“Well you wouldn’t mind if we joined you, would you?” A new voice called out. Hinata looked up to see Bokuto and Oikawa grinning. God, more and more of them just kept coming. 

Hinata sighed. “No I don’t really care.” He would regret those words. 

 

They were all squished into Yaku’s car, Hinata squished between Oikawa and Kuroo. He shut his eyes and prayed to the gods, asking them what he’d done to deserve this. Aside from killing a bunch of people. 

“SO, WHERE ARE WE HEADED NEXT?” Kuroo screamed over the loud music that Bokuto had turned on.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?” Hinata screamed back, not sure of what the hell Kuroo had just said. 

“I SAID – OH FOR FUCKS SAKE BOKUTO TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!” Kuroo slapped Bokuto on the head, angrily pointing at the radio.

“WHAT’D YA SAY KUROO? TURN UP THE MUSIC? OKAAAAYYY!” Bokuto joyfully turned the volume up, bobbing his head up and down. 

Hinata clutched his head, groaning. This was worse than a hangover. 

 

The car pulled up to the next bombing. This time, it was an old inn at the edges of karasuno territory. They all stumbled out of the cramped car, Hinata practically running out. Next time, he was riding shotgun. 

Of all the scenes he had looked into, nothing had been rebuilt in the locations. Which he found odd. Hinata poked around the rubble, but didn’t find anything shocking or helpful to the investigation. 

“There’s nothing here! Let’s go!” Yaku waved his hand, pointing back to the car. 

Hinata ran to the front seat, sliding in next to Yaku. 

“Yaku-san, there’s somewhere I want to go.” 

“Well, let’s go,” Yaku cackled, and stepped on the gas, causing Hinata to clutch onto his seat, heart racing. Did all short gang members drive recklessly? 

 

The car pulled up in front of the City Registers Office. Hinata grabbed his bag and got out of the car. 

“You guys stay in here. I just have to go ask something real quick,” Hinata told them in a sickly sweet tone, batting his lashes. His innocent boy routine worked on everyone; gender didn’t matter. 

“O-okay, take your time….” Lev’s face was red, while Kenma hid his furiously blushing face with a curtain of hair. Hinata grinned. He didn’t want them to see what he was about to do. 

Hinata walked in, exuding confidence with his every step. Rule number 1 for gang leaders: Act confident, even if you aren’t. The trick to fooling your enemy is to fool yourself first. 

“Hello, can I help you?” The receptionist asked him. 

“Yes! I have an appointment with your boss for today!” Hinata told her, adjusting the glasses he had slipped on before walking in. He smiled at the receptionist dazzlingly, causing her to falter. 

“Oh, yes, how could I forget? Please go on in Mr….?” 

“You can call me Shouyo.” 

Hinata walked in, closing the door behind him silently as he adjusted the silencer on his gun. 

“Hello, Ren. I have a few questions for you on who owns these current pieces of land and their locations,” Hinata laid a list of the bombing scenes with their addresses in front of the man. He had been smiling at first, but when he saw the addresses, his face became pale as a sheet. 

“Um, I’m afraid I cannot tell you-“ Hinata cocked his gun right underneath the man’s throat. 

“Y-you can’t shoot me, they’ll hear it outside,” Sweat poured down the man’s forehead. 

“That’s what you use a silencer for, silly boy,” Hinata devilishly grinned, letting out a bell like laugh.

“Now. Tell me what I want to know. And you can walk out of here alive,” As Hinata pushed the gun a bit harder, his hat fell off, revealing his orange hair. 

“It’s y-you! I know who you are. The….G-ginger Devil!” The man cried out in shock, nearly falling back. Hinata grabbed his tie and pulled him to eye level. 

“Then you know what I’m capable of. Now, tell me what I asked for.” 

“Y-yes sir,” The man gulped. Hinata smirked. 

Easy as pie. 

 

1 week later 

 

Hinata sat in the car with Kageyama, surrounded by a comfortable silence. They were on their way to another inter gang meeting to share their findings over the bombings and fill the rest of the members in. All most of them knew was that Akaashi was in a coma and some group outside the city was responsible for it. 

Hinata looked over the man next to him. Kageyama looked damn good tonight. He was wearing black jeans with knee rips, a black tank, and a black leather jacket paired with combat boots. His hair was slicked back, and you could see the choker adorning his neck. Hinata’s mouth watered, but he ignored his wanting and focused on the sound of the car’s engine humming. 

Over the past month, Kageyama and Hinata had danced around an awkward relationship. They were friends, but anyone could sense the sexual tension between them when they got too close to each other. And sitting in this small, dimly lit car with jazz music playing in the background was not helping the situation at all.

Kageyama licked his lips, glancing over at Hinata. 

"Shouyo....I, um, I just wanted to ask you one thing," Kageyama stutterred out, repeatedly licking his lips. Hinata willed him to stop. This was bad for his heart. 

Hinata turned to make eye contact with him, drawing his eyebrows together as his hand unconsciously flew to his neck as his adam's apple nervously bobbed up and down. 

"W-what is it?" Hinata felt like he had lost his breath as Kageyama looked at him again, uncertainty filling his eyes. 

"I...ah, never mind." 

And that ended their conversation. Their previously comfortable silence had turned awkward. Hinata felt like his heart would beat out of his chest, and he was sure Kageyama could hear it. 

Hinata let out a deep breath when he finally got out of the car, his hand flying to feel his heart, which was racing. Dumbass Kageyama. 

Hinata joined Ukai once he got inside, shadowing the man as they went to the meeting room all the way on the top floor of the hotel. 

He glanced back to see Kenma and Kuroo right behind him. Kuroo flashed him a cat like grin while Kenma just inclined his head and gave him a slight smile. 

They filed into the room, all of the main members from each gang present. Hinata stood behind Ukai as the leaders sat at the round oval table in the middle. Ukai, being the oldest leader here, sat in the main seat. 

“Hello everyone!” Oikawa called out joyfully, skidding to a stop as he clumsily jumped into his chair, flashing a peace sign. What is this, an anime? Hinata shared a frustrated look with Iwaizumi. 

“How is Akaashi?” Ukai silenced the masses, turning to look at Bokuto. His smile dropped and a sullen look appeared on his face.

“The doctor said he doesn’t know when Akaashi will wake up….” Kuroo put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. The leaders shook with thinly veiled anger. Bokuto had been reduced to a sorry shell of his former self. They would hunt down and kill whomever it was that did this. 

“What have we found?” Oikawa asked, sitting forward, all of his aloofness forgotten. 

“Over at Nekoma we were analyzing the tattoo more, and we found some other people in our system who have or had similar tattoos. We found 10, 4 of whom are alive and at the state prison. We talked to them, but looks like they really didn’t know anything,” Kuroo’s fists were clenched together, his teeth gritted. Everyone was frustrated at the lack of information. 

“Fukurodani?” Oikawa turned to Bokuto. 

“We looked more into the actual identity of the shooter. Looks like his name was Jack Forester. A foreigner.” 

“Was?” Kenma glanced up from his phone, a questioning look on his face. 

Bokuto’s face darkened. “He was found dead 4 days ago.” 

A silence fell upon the room. One of their hopeful leads had died. 

“Well, what did you find Oikawa?” Kuroo looked over, hope in his eyes. Oikawa grimaced. 

“Nothing useful. The same things you two found out,” Oikawa spat out, ashamed. 

“Karasuno?” Everyone turned their eyes to Ukai, who looked exhausted. 

“Nothing, we coul-“ Hinata cleared his throat, attracting everyone’s attention. 

“Ahem. If I may, Ukai,” Hinata looked to his leader, who nodded. With the spotlight on Hinata and his confident tone, the hope had once again returned to everyone's eyes. 

“Well, I checked out all of the bombing scenes,” Hinata began, already pulling the list of addresses out of his bag. 

“Yeah, we were there. Not like we learne-oof!” Lev had started to retort when Yaku elbowed him in the stomach. 

“Let the man finish talking Lev!” Yaku smacked Lev again. 

“…..As I was saying. So, I looked into those sites a bit more. There has to be something that ties them together currently. So naturally, I thought about the land ownership. You remember when I stopped at the City Registers Office?” The ones who had been with him nodded, wondering where this was going. 

“Well, I used my favorite method and got the main man there to talk about who currently owns those pieces of land,” Hinata smirked, and everyone shivered slightly when they finally realized what he meant by his ‘favorite method’. 

“And guess what?” Hinata took out the land deeds he had nabbed off the man, throwing them out on the table. Oikawa was the first to grab the papers and rifle through them. 

“They’re all owned by the same organization…” Everyone scrambled for the papers, eyes widening in disbelief as they sorted through them. 

“Inferno.” 

“Well, shit. Now we got hell on our case too.” 

"Well, we were all going to hell anyways."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted some other sports anime crossovers in this so be ready for more knb appearances?? Maybe some dna and free! too! Also sorry for how long it took for this chapter to get up I've been very busy!! But thank you for reading and leaving kudos! Ily all! Updates on my tumblr @ fluffyhinata (come say hi xx)


End file.
